Sous la chaleur, exactement
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Poirot montre son petit caractère... encore une fois...


**Disclaimer**

**Je ne possède en rien les personnages d'Agatha Christie**

**Commentaires**

**Un petit rien pour s'amuser du caractère de Poirot.**

**Les expressions en italiques représenteraient les parties en français du Poirot original.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Londres n'avait pas connu de mois de juin aussi chaud depuis plus de 50 ans et l'appartement impeccablement rangé du 56B, Whitehavens Mansions, offrait l'exemple même d'une fournaise. Les fenêtres avaient beau avoir été ouvertes, pas un seul souffle d'air ne parvenait à Hercule Poirot.<p>

Assis au fond de son fauteuil, engoncé dans un costume de lin beige, un de ceux qu'il avait pu porter sous d'autres latitudes, le détective épongeait son front dégarni entre deux soupirs, agitant un éventail d'un geste régulier et autoritaire.

_- Mon Dieu_, Hastings… comment faites-vous pour supporter une telle chaleur ?

La réponse parvint depuis le canapé où le fidèle compagnon de Poirot, portant bermuda et chemise légère, lisait les derniers échos.

- Je me suis mis à l'aise, Poirot… et j'ai ça…

Il plia légèrement le coin de son journal pour laisser entrevoir sa tête derrière laquelle un ventilateur ronronnait.

- Vous devriez essayer, Poirot… cela ne rafraîchit pas l'atmosphère, certes, mais cela brasse assez d'air pour sentir moins pesamment la chaleur…

Le détective fit une moue coincée entre dégoût et stupéfaction.

- Hastings… Sachez que jamais, au grand jamais, on ne pourra dire qu'Hercule Poirot aura cédé une seule fois à la facilité d'un bermuda… _Jamais_ !

Il s'était emporté sur le dernier mot, se levant subitement du fauteuil comme pour appuyer son dire. Hastings ne releva pas. Il avait l'habitude du dandysme un peu désuet de son camarade.

Un brin moqueur, l'anglais laissa filer.

- S'il doit en rester un, hein… N'est-ce pas Poirot ?

_- Parfaitement_ ! Ce sera Hercule Poirot ! Quant au ventilateur… Le détective hésita un instant… Le ventilateur assèche la gomme de mes moustaches… voilà… Et je ne laisserais jamais quiconque penser autrement !

Poirot se rassit en soufflant une nouvelle fois.

- Quelle chaleur ! _C'est étouffant_ !

Miss Lemon, frappa deux légers coups à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer.

Elle déposa un verre à côté d'Hastings puis, devant son patron, un petit plateau en argent sur lequel se tenait un grand verre, long et étroit, remplit d'un liquide légèrement jaunâtre où nageaient quelques feuilles de menthe au milieu de la glace pilée.

Poirot regarda, imperturbable, le verre qui se recouvrait petit à petit de buée et de gouttes d'eau, puis Miss Lemon qui lui souriait.

- Miss Lemon ? _Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ?

- Une « lemon-ade » maison.

Elle rit légèrement du jeu de mots. Dans son dos, Hastings, sirotait déjà la sienne.

- Fameuse, Miss Lemon !

Poirot jeta un regard en direction de son compagnon avant de revenir à sa secrétaire.

- Miss Lemon ? Qu'elle heure est-il, s'il vous plaît ?

La secrétaire ne prit pas la peine de regarder la pendule.

- Il est dix heures du matin, Monsieur Poirot.

Le détective laissa filer un souffle par ses narines. Léger. A peine perceptible.

- Il est dix heures du matin. _Parfaitement_. Et dix heures du matin, c'est l'heure de… ?

Miss Lemon comprit immédiatement où Poirot voulait en venir. Elle rosit. Passer à côté d'une telle évidence…

- De votre _tisane_ ?

Un petit sourire forcé fit relevé les moustaches en crochet du belge. S'il fronçait un peu plus sa moue, elles finiraient dans ses petits yeux plissés.

- Oui ! Et ceci ? Est-ce une _tisan_e, Miss Lemon ?

- Non, Monsieur Poirot mais j'ai pensé qu'avec cette chaleur…

Hastings tenta de soutenir sa compère d'infortune. Poirot pouvait être impitoyable quand il se sentait bousculé dans son autorité.

- Vous devriez essayer, Poirot… La lemon-ade est fameuse… Felicity-ations Miss Lemon !

Son jeu de mot tomba lui aussi à l'eau. Il le lut immédiatement dans les yeux de son ami.

- Hastings… _Je vous en prie_… Miss Lemon… il est dix heures du matin… et ma tisane est la seule boisson que je prendrais à cette heure-ci…

Le détective leva son index comme un maître de musique lève sa baguette pour faire réviser ses élèves.

- tut tut tut, Miss Lemon… Je sais qu'il fait chaud… Mais les vertus d'une boisson chaude par canicule sont sous-estimées…

- Ah ? fit la secrétaire. Elle savait très bien pourquoi mais il fallait que son patron brille.

_- Pourquoi_ ? Mais parce que la différence de température entre une boisson froide et la température du corps gêne la digestion, _voyons_… Voilà _pourquoi_….

Miss Lemon s'en voulait d'avoir pris une telle initiative. Pour la peine, elle reprendrait entièrement le classement de fiches partant de _Ci_ à _Mo_ de son grand classement.

Poirot voyait sur le visage de sa secrétaire des sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient : elle avait le coin droit se bouche qui s'était pincé, ses sourcils se arquer un peu et… n'était-ce pas un voile devant ses yeux qui apparaissait ? Le détective croisa un instant le regard réprobateur d'Hastings qui semblait apprécier, lui, sa Lemon-ade…

Lorsqu'elle avança sa main un peu tremblante d'émotion pour reprendre le verre verglacé qui se tenait devant Poirot, il lui effleura légèrement la main.

- Laissez Miss Lemon… Après tout, je peux bien essayé… On ne pourra pas dire que Poirot refuse les nouvelles expériences…

Sans laisser le temps à Felicity Lemon de répondre, il se saisit du verre en maintenant la serviette qui servait de dessous de verre afin que de l'eau ne s'écoule pas sur le plateau d'argent et prit une grande gorgée du bout de se petites lèvres, en prenant garde de ne pas déranger sa moustache.

Dans la fournaise de son appartement, un oasis glissa le long de sa gorge pour aller éclabousser l'intérieur de sa poitrine de saveurs sucrées et acides. Le liquide était citronné et mentholé et lui faisait du bien.

Il regarda l'intérieur de son verre puis sa secrétaire qui n'osait plus bouger, dans l'attente du verdict.

Poirot se leva et s'inclina d'un geste militaire.

- Miss Lemon… Hastings a parfaitement raison… Felicity-ations… _C'est formidable_ !

Cela valait pour des excuses et Miss Lemon sentit tout à coup un vent de soulagement.

- ... C'est la meilleure limonade que j'aie jamais bue…

- Merci _Monsieur Poirot_ !

Le détective s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de se rasseoir.

- Dorénavant, Miss Lemon, à dix heures et tant qu'il fera cette chaleur, je ne veux que ma Lemon-ade…

Hastings sourit à son ami.

- Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit, Poirot ?

- Que voulez-vous, Hastings ? L'erreur est humaine… même pour Poirot…


End file.
